Fern
Personality Fern is open to new experiences, honest, kind, and she is a hard worker in providing for her pack. She regularly adjusts her attitude or behavior to suit others that she knows, but to strangers, she shows her emotions because she doesn't know how to act around them. She's creative and curious, but she doesn't have a good sense of judgment. She doesn't believe in purely bad or even evil wolves. History Fern was born as the only pup in her parents' litter. Although, she was the second pup that her father had. Her father had another mate, before being with Fern's mother, and had her half-brother. Her brother who would later get a mate that would give birth to her niece, Stormy. Fern was regularly adjusting the way she acted in order to appease to whoever she would be interacting with. She did so because she liked knowing that she was not being a bother to who she was talking with and never really knew what to do if she ended up having somebody be upset with her over something. She was not particularly close to her older half-brother, but she still cared about him as family even if she knew that he didn't go out of his way in treating her as his sister. When her brother died, Fern helped in taking care of the mate he left behind with an unborn pup. She and her sister-in-law would talk often about anything and everything. She was her first true friend. But then she was lost when Stormy was born. Fern did what she could to help take care of her weak niece in order to keep her remaining family member alive and she was so very grateful when it appeared as if Stormy was going to be just fine. After that, Fern had somewhat distanced herself from the pup. She kept an eye on her and watched her grow into a new, young warrior for the Pack, but Stormy hardly knew her as an aunt and only as another Pack member. Fern had grown a habit of leaving camp in order to just sit and watch the deer graze or listen to the birds sing their songs. She grew appreciative of the nature around them and understood life as something more than just prey. That the food they hunted and killed were just as alive as they were with families and their own way of life. One day, she was approached by Cloud and they got into a conversation. She thought that it would be nice to have another accompany her during one of her outings. Fern took the male wolf with her to one of her favorite clearings where they could watch the deer roam together in peace. Family Tree Fern's Family Tree Quotes Trivia Fern had recieved her name after a stray piece of fern that had clung to her father's pelt had fallen onto her nose and made her sneeze.Category:Clash of the Wolves Category:Northern Pack Category:Warriors (Wolf)